


Summer Ball

by JulSo



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulSo/pseuds/JulSo
Summary: Another Northwest Party comes along and Pacifica has a big favour to ask of Dipper.





	

Another year, another party.

The Northwests may have lost their Billionaire status but they were still reasonable influential. I mean, all Nathaniel did was just invest in a evil, demonic overlord during the Apocalypse, who the hell wouldn’t do the same.

Pacifica was 16 now and still living under her parent’s roof. It wasn’t as bad as it once was and she still visited the twins whenever thy came over for the summer. 

Last year, she’d discovered that she had a crush on Mabel. A feeling that Mabel had reciprocated. They’d been doing the long distance thing in that time, without her parent’s knowing about it. Pacifica suspected they’d disinherit her if they ever found out about it. 

One day, Pacifica was reading the latest fashion magazine when suddenly her father walked in. “Pacifica, darling”

“Yes Dad” She replied in fain interest.

“As you know, the Famous Northwest Ball is coming up. We Northwests need to keep up appearances”

“Where’s this going?” Pacifica asked

“Your mother and I were wondering who’s your date for it”

Pacifica sat stunned for a minute.

“Don’t think we haven’t noticed you sneaking away so we know you will have a date. Now, tell me, who’s the strapping young lad who’s caught by daughter’s eye?”  
Pacifica’s silence continued. Should she tell him the truth? 

After a few minutes of silence, Mr. Northwest pressed her further “Well, are you going to bring him?”

“Yes?” Pacifica replied, not knowing what else to say.

“Good, make sure he dresses like he belongs with our kind”

Mr. Northwest leaves, with a spring in his step, leaving Pacifica staring at the opposite wall, wondering what the hell she’s going to do. Pacifica’s walking down the main street accompanied by Dipper. He’s going off about some new he and Mabel found in the forest.

“It’s really cool, you see the monster originally came from Africa, we think it must of flown over here some time a go” He looks over at Pacifica and notices the sad look on her face. He frowns at her.

“Are you OK?”

“I’m…I’m fine”

“Really? Because you look haven’t been paying attention; thus missing out on hearing your girlfriend and I being awesome”

Pacifica sighs. “It’s the Northwest Ball and my parents want me to bring a date”

“Let me guess, you haven’t told them you’re about as straight as a circle”

“Yeah”

“And it has to be a guy?”

“Trust me, my parents wouldn’t accept anything else. If I were to ask anyone in this town, they’d have expectations about a relationship after the party. And I can’t exactly tell them I’m gay and it’s for tonight only because…well you know how people can be”

Pacifica sighs deeply “God, it’s an absolute mess”

Dipper thinks for a minute, giving her a comforting hug. 

“Well, why don’t I act as boyfriend tonight?” He suggests

Pacifica’s head perks up “What?”

“Yeah, it’s perfect, I’ve met your parents so I know what to expect from them, I won’t try anything because I know about you and my sister so I won’t expect anything from it”

“And you’d do that for me?” asks a stunned Pacifica

“Yeah, you’re my friend, I’d be glad to help.”

Pacifica leaps on him, giving him a hug that rivals that of one of Mabel’s. “Thank you, thank you, thank you” she exclaims. 

She looks down at her watch “Damn, I have to get back for tonight.” She starts to run back home “It’s at 7, don’t be late”

***  
Dipper adjusts his tie, uncomfortably. “Fucking loose noose”

Then, Pacifica opens the door. She’s wearing an ocean blue dress with a matching scarf draped around her shoulders. Dipper blushes slightly.

“Wow, Pacifica, you look amazing!”

“Reckon I can pass for your girlfriend for a night?”

“Definitely”

She opens the door wider to let Dipper in. Dipper holds his arm out for Pacifica to take it, which she does. The two of them go and mingle with the rest of the party.

Then, out of nowhere, Mr. Northwest appears, his wife not far behind.

“Ah, Pacifica, I see you’ve brought your boyfriend”

Dipper coughs loudly, hiding a laugh. He holds out his hand, “Hello again, Mr. Northwest, it’s good to see you again.”

Mrs Northwest squints at him. “Have we met before, boy?”

At this, Dipper retracts his hand and puts it at his side. Mr. Northwest looks him up and down, almost like he’s scanning him for flaws. He nods slightly, “He’ll do”

The Northwests walk away, leaving Dipper surprised. He turns to Pacifica “I’ll do?”

“You should be pleased, that’s as close to a compliment as he gets”

Just as Dipper looks down at his watch, the classical music starts. 

“Come on, my parents are watching”

She drags Dipper onto the dance floor and they start to do a slow Waltz. Dipper wasn’t a half bad dancer, if he didn’t keep looking at his feet and watch. Pacifica couldn’t help but feel irked by this, she knows he’s not interested in her but not paying attention her was taking it too far. When the music stopped, Dipper took her over to the drinks table. He picks up a champagne flute and hands it over to her. She takes it but looks pissed off, which Dipper notices.

“What did I do?”

“Dipper, I know you’re not interested in me, but you’re under observation tonight, you need to pretend you love me better then you currently are.”

“I hate to repeat myself but what did I do?”

“You keep looking at your watch”

“Oh” Dipper proclaims “Sorry I forgot to tell you, I have a time sensitive surprise for you”

“You do?” Pacifica asks, suspiciously.

“Yeah I do, I’m making sure we’re not late for it” He holds up his own champagne flute to hers “Trust me, I think you’re going to love it.”

She looks at him questionable. She then clinks their glasses together 

After an hour of dancing, drinking and mingling with the other attendees, Pacifica’s arm is suddenly grabbed by Dipper. They run upstairs, far away from any and all company.

“Dipper, where are we going?” 

“You’re guest bedroom, we need privacy for this surprise”

Pacifica’s eyes widen with shock “What? Dipper I don’t want….”

They arrive outside the door, just as Pacifica breaks free. 

“Dipper, you seem to be switching between extremes, also, I don’t don’t like guys”

Dipper frowns at her “What? What do you…” Then realisation washes over him like a tidal wave “Oh, nononono, it’s not it’s…”

He’s quickly interrupted by the noise of something expensive breaking behind the door. Pacifica frowns and opens the door to see the sight of Mabel on the floor and shards of a vase surrounding her.

“Hi” She looks over at the vase “I hope that wasn’t anything valuable”

Pacifica’s anger disappears as she rushes over to her and helps her up. “What are you doing her?”

“Didn’t Dipper tell you?” 

“I forgot!” 

“Silly” She dusts herself off, “Dipper thought you’d be uncomfortable tonight so we decided that I sneak in and give you moral support.”

“You didn’t have to do that”

“I’ll leave you ladies alone, go talk to your Dad or something” Dipper says, closing the door behind them.

Mabel and Pacifica sit down, Pacifica picking Vase bits out of Mabel’s hair. “You didn’t have to do this, you know, Dipper wasn’t totally screwing up tonight.”

“Well, you know what he’s like”

Pacifica chuckles at this. She then looks down. “I’m sorry you can’t be her with me tonight” 

Mabel gently picks her chin up so that she’s looking at her. “Paz, it’s fine, I know what you’re parents are like, you need to take your own time with them and that’s fine, I’ll wait and you know why?”

“Why?”

“I love you, that’s why”

Tears appear in Pacifica’s eyes as she nuzzles into Mabel’s hand. Suddenly, Pacifica almost jumps forward and full on snogs Mabel, much to Mabel’s surprise. Mabel being Mabel, rolls with it and kisses her back.

***  
Mr. Northwest is talking to Dipper, who seems very bored by the conversation. He looks up at the stairs to see Pacifica walking down them, looking rather flabbergasted.  
He smiles and bids the Northwests farewell for now and walks over to her. As he approaches, she hugs him.

“Thanks Dipper, that was just what I needed”

“Pleasure’s all mine, well, mostly, I’ve been talking to your bad for half the evening”

Pacifica grimmaces “I’ll make it up to you”

“You damn well better”

Pacifica chuckles as she takes Dipper’s arm and they rejoin the party again, in a somewhat happier mood then when she left it.


End file.
